


Pop Quiz

by Mystique84



Series: SportaRobbie Drabbles [7]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Drabble Sequence, Fucking in heels, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn, Teacher Kink, Women's Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystique84/pseuds/Mystique84
Summary: A follow up story to 'The Teacher' Robbie has taught Sportacus a few things and what kind of teacher would he be if he didn't give him a test?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back you trash.
> 
> First, this is a direct sequel to my 'The Teacher' drabble, go find it, just click on the link of SportaRobbie drabbles if you don't know the drill. This story doesn't need it but trust me, 'The Teacher' and 'Pop Quiz' go hand in hand, there is a lot of references to the first story in the first half of this, yeah I know, how dare I make a lemon that has substance! 
> 
> Plus I'll give you a hint, it's Robbie in a skirt (shhhhh). It's pretty hot.

There are a lot of things that Robbie enjoyed. He liked cakes and sweets, he liked sitting around and sleeping, he liked his orange chair and he liked his spying periscope. The list could go on and on, but a new addition was these heels. When Robbie first wore these freakishly tall heels he despised them, they hurt, they….that’s it really. When Robbie got past the pain he really appreciated the pinstripe heels. They were beautifully made, they made him another foot taller and Sportacus was - **is** practically drooling right now as ‘Robin Rottel’ sauntered over to him. So, yeah, totally worth the pain. Robbie and the blue elf had been actually dating for a couple weeks now. Not just having sex like Robbie thought, it was an actual breathing, living relationship. It was a marvel for both of them as both had danced around the issue of like and love for….months, close to a year really. It all came to a head a few weeks ago when Robbie’s latest plan involved a tight skirt and Sportacus giving up on _Robbie_. Luckily for the duo, _Robbie_ and _Robin_ were one in the same. It is a long story for another time.

Since then, Robbie and Sportacus had really changed. Robbie was outside a lot more, he smiled more as well and actually kept a routine. Sportacus, well, he had sex. Mind blowing sex. Along with a lot of other great things, obviously. Sportacus was introduced to intimacy and ‘chilling out’, a concept he wasn’t used to. He _had_ friendship but kept everyone at arm’s length, now he knew it was okay to let them in. Everyone noticed a different Sportacus and Robbie, better and stronger versions of themselves.

Yet, this story digresses, Sportacus, drool, heels. Oh yes. Sportacus was playing a game of basketball with the children when Robbie leaned over the wall. Robbie gazed at his boyfriend’s blue butt as he played, “Oh, hi Miss Rottel!” Ziggy called out, waving at her. The ball hit Ziggy softly on the leg, “Ouch.” 

Robbie laughed and walked around the wall as everyone ran to get a snack, leaving the adults to interact. Sportacus wasn’t bothered to ask anything about the disguise because of two reasons. One he knew Robbie didn't really care about 'chasing him out of town' anymore so it wasn't a devious act at all, and two, he was so interested in his boyfriend in those heels and that butt in that skirt that it didn't really occur to Sportacus to ask. Robbie pushed himself flush against Sportacus, the shorter of the two forced to tuck himself under. “Like what you see.” Robbie breathed into Sportacus' ear, leaning down to reach. Sportacus’ head bobbed, Robbie pulled away but not before nipping Sportacus' elven ear, “I have something for you.” Robbie made a show of looking Sportacus up and down. Robbie pulled out an envelope from his blouse and pushed it into Sportacus’ hand (Robbie would have gone with pants but there are children about, honestly). Robbie turned abruptly and waved to the children, “Goodbye kids! Have fun! Do your homework.”

“You got it Miss Rottel!” Trixie yelled as Robbie walked away. Sportacus watched Robbie walk away and wondered what the note said. 

Robbie flipped his hair over his shoulder as he walked away, the game was set and he only had to wait a few hours before Sportacus would come to him.

 

 

“Hello?” Sportacus twisted and jumped around the pipes leading down into Robbie’s bunker, “Hello Robbie, we had plans tonight.”

The bunker was pitch black, except for blinking lights, muted beeping and blinking of machines and the florescent tubes that held nothing but smoke. Sportacus ventured deeper into the bunker, his hands brushed the fabric of the orange chair and the cold metal of the railing. Suddenly, Sportacus’ eyes were assaulted by a single, bright light from which illuminated the spot Sportacus stood. Sportacus got a fright and leapt from the light but it followed him, a voice boomed, Robbie was in his truest form a showman, “Today, we are reviewing what you have learnt. I hope you have studied.” Sportacus looked around for him but couldn’t see his boyfriend at all.

“Robbie?”

“Obviously.” Robbie drawled, something tapped and Sportacus tried to listen to where the voice came from but grew confused. The bright light in his eyes and the unfamiliarity of the bunker was too much and he couldn’t navigate. But he knew Robbie’s games, even before they were together, just go along with it and it was a good time, a weird, hilarious, good time. Sportacus stopped trying to run around and stood still, “Strip down to your underpants.”

Shrugging, Sportacus did as he was told, a motion he wasn’t used to. Another thing Robbie had taught him was personal comfort like pyjamas and being comfortable in the nude, Sportacus had never slept better in his life. Right now, he didn’t feel like sleeping but he did feel very awkward standing in the light practically naked. “Now what?”

“Just let me appreciate you, do a little turn.” Sportacus smirked, and turned a little, even going so far to do a flip. “Show off.” Robbie laughed.

The lights went off but all went on just as fast and Sportacus choked, there stood Robbie in the most revealing and seductive pair of women’s underwear he had ever seen (honestly, the only women’s underwear he had ever seen, Sportacus was too polite to look at pornographic material thank you). Robbie had removed the Robin wig but still kept some of the make-up, and while he had no chest to speak of he wore a corset that barely concealed his nipples. And while covering barely concealing clothing, the thong he wore was just managing to hold in his very large endowment. But the best part, the part that Sportacus was madly in love with, was those pinstripe heels. Robbie was wearing thigh highs to complete the illusion while the heels pushed everything up, they made Robbie’s arse look plumper, his posture wasn’t arched and pained like usual and his height was over a foot taller. Sportacus would never say it aloud but he loved how tall Robbie was. It was nice not to be the ‘the guy’ all the time. He wanted to feel protected and deep down, in that primal part of him, the tallness was just so protective and hot. Robbie had shown Sportacus how to ‘Top’ and ‘Bottom’ and Sportacus enjoyed both but in everyday life, when it was just cuddles or other things not to do with sex, Sportacus didn’t have to be ‘the guy’. He could just be Sportacus.

A major difference.

But those heels though.

Sportacus almost fell to his knees, his cock hardening at just the sight, Robbie smirked. The villain hadn’t even started yet and he had already broken Sportacus. Oh this was going to be great. “Come on, we’re going to my bedroom. I don’t want you to get sore knees.” Robbie just sauntered off without Sportacus, Sportacus took a good ten seconds to realize he was gone and had to run after him. He caught up and tried to nuzzle Robbie’s arm. Robbie smiled at the overly affectionate being that was his boyfriend. They eventually made it to the bedroom, a room that wasn’t used much until recently, and Robbie sat down on the purple and red bed, Sportacus stopped awkwardly at the door, still unused to the massive, comfortable, bed and more used to his single hard bed. “Now, we learnt a lot in the last couple of weeks so now it’s time to review. What kind of teacher would I be if I didn’t test you once in a while?” Robbie smiled, Sportacus nodded dumbly. Robbie got up from his place on the bed and pointed to it. “Get on and strip, Sportacus.”

The elf was too happy to oblige and jumped on the bed immediately, the blue boxer briefs flung to the ground as he sat. He watched then watched as Robbie began to kneel in front of him, fingers tripping up and down his thigh and making his cock twitch, “What….what are we going to do.” Sportacus asked.

“Well, I’m going to suck your cock, and if you cum in my mouth or before I say so then I will have to punish you. And it won’t be lines.” Sportacus blushed at the vulgar words but his erection got harder. Robbie leant down and his tongue was about to touch the tip of his head, his hot breath on his erection when he shot up, “Oh, if you touch my hair this is automatically over.”

“Uh huh, I know.”

“Good.” And Sportacus was in nirvana as his cock was suddenly plunged in a warm silky cavern, sucked and licked and massaged. Robbie hollowed out his cheeks and made obnoxious slurping noises, he didn’t even notice Sportacus’ cock hitting the back of his throat. Robbie had taught himself to ignore his gag reflex years ago and it always paid off, with candy or with cock. Robbie’s eyes were closed as he concentrated on his task and Sportacus’ back arched as he felt every tiny motion Robbie did to his erection. Robbie would moan and it would send vibrations all the way down Sportacus’ body, it was amazing and Sportacus’ kept trying to reach out for Robbie to touch him. Robbie once let him play with his hair during sex and it was the most mind blowing thing, Sportacus’ couldn’t get over it. But there was hell to pay if he touched the helmet hard head when permission wasn’t given. Robbie scraped his teeth softly on the bottom of Sportacus shaft as he moved a few inches up and down but never ever off Sportacus’ cock. Sportacus started to sweat, he felt so hot and he couldn’t ground himself with anything. Robbie was impossibly far away and close at the same time. He instead fisted his hands and moaned, praying to his Elven Gods that this wouldn’t ever stop.

Robbie bobbed up and down a few times before he completely popped off Sportacus’ cock. Sportacus whinged, “Be a good Sportaboy.” Robbie said, his hand massaging Sportacus’ thighs, he planted soft wet kisses on the seam of his leg and pelvis and breathed cool air, making Sportacus shiver. Sportacus wriggled to try and get them closer to his straining and spittle covered erection but Robbie just smiled at that.

“So desperate, I should call you Sportafuck. Do you like that?” Robbie ‘accidentally’ brushed his wrist against Sportacus’ shaft and Sportacus lit up and started to jump about, trying to make it happen again. Robbie grinned at the almost insane state Sportacus was getting into trying to get anything to touch his cock again. “Yes, you like it, I shouldn’t call you that in front of those brats, oh dear wait, I like those little brats, don't want to ruin them. I might just call you that every time we are alone. And you will remember me sucking your cock.” Sportacus was looking at the ceiling concentrating hard on not blowing his load but also wanted Robbie back on his erection, Robbie leant down and kissed the head of his erection. Sportacus bit his lip and looked down at Robbie, and this time Robbie was looking up at him, trying to catch his eye, Sportacus clung to the bed sheets, trying to hold himself down. Kissing further and further down, licks being added to the mix as well, Robbie knew Sportacus wasn’t that far off. Those dilated pupils were blown so hard Robbie couldn’t see blue anymore. “You smell delicious Sportacum, oh that’s a great name too. You smell so fucking good. Oh so hard, so fucking hard. If I leave you now would you be mad?” He licked Sportacus’ erection and sighed dramatically, “Oh but then I would miss out on your cock. It’s so big.” He then suddenly engulfed Sportacus’ entire dick again.

He was still looking at Sportacus as his fingers traced along his own body and started to dip lower and lower, Sportacus leaning forward to see where they were going. Robbie reached down to his own erection, fondling it softly over the top of his straining thong. “Ohmygosh.” Sportacus cried, biting his lip, hard. Robbie grinned as he let Sportacus go with a pop.

“Well done Sportacum. Let’s try the next test-”

“Can’t I?” He gestured with his head to his straining cock, pulsing purple.

“When I say so.” Robbie went around the side of the bed and hoped on near the head, pillows under his head. Sportacus fell next to him before sitting up again and looking at him. “Your turn. But actually make me cum.” Robbie grinned at the look on Sportacus’ face, it was a mix of ‘But that’s not fair’ and ‘ohmygosh, thighs and heels and Robbie’. Sportacus crawled further up so he was lying between Robbie’s legs, nuzzling his knees as he caressed Robbie’s high heeled foot. “Let’s go Sportafuck.” His face dipped lower and lower until he swapped to the other side and did the same, moaning at how good Robbie looked right now. His legs looked amazing with those heels, Sportacus loved Robbie but this was just something extra on him and it was so attractive. Robbie had thrown one hand behind his head and the other was gripping the sheet but Sportacus was taking so long just appreciating his legs. Rolling his eyes, Robbie grabbed Sportacus’ blonde locks and forced him down “Love me later Sportadork.”

Sportacus smiled at the name, “Your Sportadork.” Sportacus then gave a hefty and wet lick on the straining and thin purple thong.

“Oh fuck yeah.” Robbie moaned, he scratched Sportacus’ hair affectionately and Sportacus did the same thing again and again before using his fingers and tongue to move the thong out of the way. Robbie’s erection was freed and dripping heavily, Sportacus grinned, Robbie looked down “You greedy little thing. Are you happy to have my cock in your mouth?” As if to answer, Sportacus just licked a long strip of Robbie’s erection, making Robbie hit his head as he arched in surprise. “Oh you fucker.” Sportacus took his time teasing and tasting Robbie, his aroma was heavy with sweat and the constant smell of hard sweets. Sportacus focused on the bottom of Robbie’s dick as Robbie kept playing with the blonde hair he had a grip on, groaning hard and swearing. “I should just keep you here in my room forever, you can do this forever, that’s your only job.” Sportacus couldn’t concentrate on anything other than Robbie and trying to not release himself all over the sheets. Sportacus moved his way back up Robbie’s member and, looking at the grandeur before him, sunk down a third of the way. “Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck!” Robbie swore, using another hand to hold onto Sportacus’ head, near his sensitive ears. Sportacus grinned, he wasn’t as talented at this as Robbie was but he had learnt a few things. He was going to show Robbie something new that he had been practicing at home.

He had studied for this test. By accident but he had studied. 

Bobbing up and down Sportacus kept only that third. Robbie was lightly touching his left ear, “You’re doing so well, you’re going to get an A plus Sportacus. So much cock in your pretty little mouth.” Robbie was in absolute bliss and didn’t expect when Sportacus bobbed a little further down, now bobbing on half of Robbie’s dick and still massaging the part inside his throat with his tongue, breathing through his nose like he practiced and sucking, taking it slow. “My, Sportacus has been working hard, I didn’t think you could do it! Oh you must want it you elf, you want my cock bad.” Robbie groaned as Sportacus used a little of his teeth to bite down, “Naughty! Have you been studying? Do you use bananas or cucumber? You should show me sometime.”

Sportacus grew harder and started to leak as Robbie panted. Robbie was getting closer and Sportacus was going to show him the best part of his ‘outside study’. Sportacus almost popped off Robbie’s dick and while Robbie looked away, still muttering about bananas, Sportacus lowered himself down, down, down until he had all of Robbie’s member in his mouth without gagging. “Sportafuckthat’shot!” Robbie cried, he ground his nails into Sportacus’ head and held Sportacus there for just a moment before loosening, Sportacus then started to move up and down slowly. It was torture, Robbie didn’t want to come in Sportacus’ mouth without telling him but it Robbie wasn’t able to stop Sportacus. That golden head was moving slowly up and down without letting go of his cock for even a second, swirling it around his mouth like a lollypop. “Sportafuck, I’m cumming!” He cried, “I want to cum in your throat if that’s okay?” Sportacus was back down on the hilt of Robbie, he hummed his consent, his blue eyes looking up. “Oh fuck, so fucking greedy. Oh gods, you want it all don’t you. I wish I had a camera so I could save this moment.”

Robbie blew his load and Sportacus had to move back a little to get it but it still dribbled down his chin. “Oh gods, that was amazing. That was so attractive I really do wish I had a camera.” Robbie panted. Then Sportacus was getting up with cum on his chin and now on his chest, “Oh dammit it, that’s fucking hot. God how do you do it?”

“Elf powers.” Sportacus shrugged at the joke, licking his lips, having no clue that there was such a mess on his chin and chest. He looked down at the mess and nibbled his lip, before his big blue eyes landed on Robbie again. The innocence of the action spurned Robbie on, suddenly Sportacus was on his back with a leg up to his ear. Robbie must have hidden some lube somewhere in the bed because a very slippery finger was suddenly up his ass and was making him come closer to a release he wasn’t allowed. “Oh, gosh.” Sportacus cried, holding onto Robbie’s shoulder and the sheet.

Robbie was above him, kissing at his neck and smearing the cum along his body and making them both a sticky mess. “You can come soon Sportafuck, just let me a test you a bit more, my student is slowly becoming a master.”

A second finger was added to his hole, scissoring and curling up to hit that spot within Sportacus that Robbie had showed him exsisted, “Not like you.” Sportacus groaned, his hair starting to get sweaty. Robbie lent down and bit his nipple harshly and Sportacus jumped at the action, but Robbie had added in a third finger and he sunk down on that.

Sportacus accepted the painful and pleasurable treatment of his nipples and thrashed about. “Oh gosh.”

“You still don’t swear, this whole time.” Robbie breathed against his chest, his fingers still pumping and twisting in Sportacus, “I will get you to swear.”

Robbie’s feet ached in those heels, he was already a tall man and doing even normal things with Sportacus was straining at the end (during sex it was fucking amazing but after, he felt it all). Robbie tutted and looking Sportacus writhing and moaning below him, he knew that Sportacus would freaking blow if Robbie had a better angle, a little uncomfortable now but hey, this was about teaching the vanilla man. Before Robbie, Sportacus had just _kissed_ people. Robbie started to drag Sportacus to the edge of the bed and figured the position was still too short for him, if he wanted to keep his heels on. “Up up, we have to move.”

“What? Why?” Sportacus complained as Robbie stalked to the left wall and moved a few boxes around before standing proudly, he then wriggled out of his panties.

“Up, new position time Sportacum.”

“But-”

“No buts, except your butt. Get up and stand here.” Sportacus did as he was told and when he neared the wall Robbie slammed him against it, “Took your time, okay, put your leg here on that box, and your other leg over my shoulder.” Sportacus just gave him a pitiful and lustful look, a combination that was hard to accomplish but he did it, “I know you can do it, hurry up so we can fuck.” Being a good foot shorter, Sportacus got up on the box that Robbie had positioned, making him a slight taller, but when he slung his leg over Robbie’s shoulder he was bought intimately towards Robbie and made taller if he pushed himself up on his toes. It was a strain to do so but with his hole now rubbing against Robbie’s erection it was so worth it. And Robbie was right, the heels were hotter from this angle. Robbie helped hold him up by picking him up by the ass, positioning it better. 

“Okay rea-” Sportacus was cut off as Robbie thrusted in, “Oh f-fudge.”

“I will make you swear Sportafuck.” Robbie growled against his neck, thrusting hard and fast against Sportacus, hitting him hard against the wall. Sportacus scrambled for something to hold to, the wall had nothing and the sheets were gone so Sportacus just held on tight to Robbie in a vicious hug as his prostate was miraculously hit again and again. The sound of skin slapping against skin was heard loudly in Sportacus’ ears while Robbie biting and talking against his neck was just background noise, “Oh yeah, fuck you Sportacum, your perky ass should always be doing this so I can do this whenever I fucking want. I should make you stand against the wall so I can fuck you all the time. I swear do you only do those stupid little jumps all the the time so you can make your hole bigger for my cock, is that it Sporty? Do you just do those flippity flips to show off your hole?” The dirty talk was part of Robbie’s appeal to Sportacus and him saying those things were sending him further off the edge, Sportacus dug his short nails into Robbie and Robbie grinned, going even faster if possible. “I should tie you down sometime Sporty with your legs so stretched out and your hole dripping so much that you can’t walk normal for weeks.” Robbie licked the shell of Sportacus’ ear, “I love it when you walk or do anything so I can look at your blue elf ass.”

“I like…Looking at your butt.” Sportacus admitted, his head falling back against the wall.

Robbie grinned, stopping, and dug his painted nails into Sportacus so hard that Sportacus knew there were going to be deep marks, “You like my ass, Sportacus. Say you like my ass.”

Sportacus whimpered and tried to shove himself up and down on Robbie but the angle was wrong. Robbie was just so high up with those heels and the power was really in his hand. Unless Sportacus wanted to slip over completely, he could only wriggle a little. He could slam up but he was so tired and wanted release so badly, he needed Robbie’s help. “I like your butt.” He said, blushing. There, Robbie should start again.

Robbie gave him a predatory smile and started to pull out a little, Sportacus moaned at the loss. “Say. You like. My _ass._ It’s not even a real curse Sportacum. Say you like my ass.” Sportacus started to sweat, he couldn’t, he couldn’t swear. Elves didn’t swear. But then, they didn’t have the kind of sex that Robbie and he had been having. Oh gods, some of it had been really dirty. Some of it had…..food! And feathers (maybe to Robbie and many others this was tame but to elf culture this was dominatrix territory). Maybe he wasn’t a normal elf. Sportacus opened his mouth to tell him but Robbie had tortuously pulled out further and now only the head of his member was in Sportacus. Robbie was grinning at the wanton look on Sportacus’ face, “Well?”

“I like your ass! Just put your cock back in me!” Robbie almost paused, almost, but he was just as desperate as Sportacus and slammed right into Sportacus.

Sportacus cried out, his head whacking the wall, “Oh gods above, I love your ass Robbie, it’s so perky and perfect. Your pants are so perfect and they show off every. Single. Inch of them and it’s not enough. I want to eat out your ass, I want to hold your ass, it deserves awards. It’s so perfect.” Robbie let him go on about his ‘perfect ass’ as he hit harder and harder to that spot inside Sportacus. “It killed me that I couldn’t hit your ass when you walked by when I met you, your ass deserves to be slapped. Or worshipped. Oh my gods, I can’t reach it, I’m too short, Robbie let me hold your ass! Let me hold it.” Sportacus bit his lip hard and tried to reach down but his fingers were just missing the perfect circles of Robbie’s ass and instead had to settle for digging into the lower back of Robbie. Robbie jumped a little at the intensity of the grip.

“Horny little thing aren’t you.” Robbie laughed. “One swear word and I break open that dirty little mouth of yours.”

Sportacus was clearly too far gone to respond as he just kept repeating, ‘ass’ and ‘Robbie’ over and over. Robbie sped up, his end in sight with the edges of his vision going white. He lent his head between Sportacus shoulder and his other hand snaking around to grab onto his thigh. “I’m coming, oh fuck me, oh gods, you are so hot keep talking about my ass you weird elf.” And Robbie came, just screaming into Sportacus. Sportacus was still hard as a rock and quickly Robbie lowered his hand down, “You can come now.” Robbie rubbed the top of Sportacus’ head and gave him three quick tugs before Sportacus blew his load between them, crying out Robbie’s name and then slightly collapsing against the wall.

“Gods, Robbie, that was amazing.”

“I know.”

Sportacus laughed as Robbie moved them back to the bed and they both fell on it. He slowly removed himself from Sportacus and they both laid there in stickiness. Well Robbie was lying there as Sportacus got up and was appreciating Robbie’s legs in the heels, “Sportacus, leave it for like half an hour.”

“Robbie, I have so many ideas for these heels, there are so many positions that I think will be amazing.”

“What?” Robbie said, leaning up on his elbows. "Have you really been studying? What?"

“Well, I just really want to….fuck you….with those heels.”

Robbie laughed darkly, softly knocking Sportacus’ face with his knee as Sportacus nuzzled the black tights. “First ass, now fuck. Better put a muzzle on you.”

“Or you.” Sportacus leered, pulling at the tights with his teeth.

Robbie put a hand to his heart at the brass comment of his partner. “Oh damn.”

**Author's Note:**

> And if you haven’t already, please look to his GoFundMe. This man is amazing XD
> 
> https://www.gofundme.com/2tm9tqk
> 
> As always, if there are any mistakes just tell me, I do have dyslexia so sometimes I just a;slkfja;slj and don't see things.


End file.
